Trash Can Blues
by NobodyJinx
Summary: A series is serious and not so serious stories that never went further than this.


Marciano let herself fall onto her bed brows furrowed in thought. 'I have witnessed something I shouldn't have' the teen thought to herself depressingly and she sat up immediately.

"What if they send assassins after me?" She asked in a hushed voice border lining hysteria as her mind went into overdrive. 'No. I'm too young to die and even if I did I'm an outstanding citizen they would notice if I went missing or died in a suddenly mysterious manner' she told herself before falling back onto the mattress with a groan.

"Marci? There's a nice man here to see you!" Her grandpa's voice drifted up from downstairs and the red head managed to make a sound of distress. "I'm sorry. You know young people now a days always holed up in their rooms and whatnots" she heard him say and the teen got up exiting the safety of her room.

"I imagine that that is how it is nowadays, sir" a dreadfully familiar voice replied casually and Marciano made her way into the living room managing to keep herself from running away. 'He's here?!' she cried to herself as she smiled politely.

"Good afternoon. I understand you are looking for me?" She asked formally trying to buy time and the blond man smiled seriously at her.

"Yes. Mr. Mussolini would you mind terribly if I borrowed your granddaughter for an hour or so?" He requested and Marciano tried desperately to make eye contact with her grandpa.

Alfonso Mussolini looked at the young blonde to his grand daughter before a slight smile formed on his wrinkled lips. 'Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! Little Marci is being courted by this respectful young man!' he thought gleefully already seeing great grandchildren with red hair and blue eyes or blond with brown eyes.

"Of course you can borrow Marci. Just bring her back before eleven" He said cheerfully ignoring the fact that his granddaughter tried to get his attention. For all he knew she wanted to express her gratitude to him for allowing the young man to court her.

'Oh shit! Nono why?! You want to kill me!' Marciano wailed mentally as the blonde man grabbed her hand and walked her out of the house.

"L-look I don't know who you are and I don't know what you want but-!"

"Please be quiet" the blond said without looking at her and the red head immediately shut her mouth. 'Oh gosh what if he's one of those people who have something against my family name and he's going to kill me 'cause of what Benito Mussolini did?!' she thought desperately walking behind the man. She would've kicked the back of his knees and ran away but he looked way too scary to even dare to hit.

"Oh gosh! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Well within reason! You wouldn't want to kill a virgin would you?! We're already pathetic as it is! Where do you think virgin oil comes from?! I have family in New York!" Marciano cried desperately fear wining over her rational thoughts. The man stopped walking and turned around to face her making the red head begin to sweat. 'Is this how it ends?' Marciano thought to herself weakly watching as the blond man reached into his suit probably going to pull out a gun and shoot her.

"My name is Alexander Marc and I'm part of the R.S.S" Alexander said holding out a small white card and Marciano gave out a nervous laugh taking it carefully.

"What does R.S.S stand for?" She asked slowly calming down and the blonde man gave her a faint smile.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Alexander replied. "It stands for Reserved Secret Services" He said and Marciano stopped breathing.

"Why'd you tell me?!" She wailed tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 'What's wrong with this man?! Is he just making an excuse so he can kill me?!' She thought fearfully to herself.

"Anyways" the man continued as if Marciano wasn't having panicking in front of him. "You need to come with me because of reasons I cannot tell you or else I would have to kill you"

Marciano calmed herself down, taking deep breaths, and she looked at Alexander curiously but wisely kept her mouth shut not wanting to know if he would really kill her this time. 'Just keep quiet and follow the nice man'

Before she could stop her traitor mouth opened and spoke the dreaded word.

"Why?"

Immediately Marciano began sweating as Alexander glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You have a fast mind and we need it" he answered easily and Marciano was certain it was just an excuse and that her body would never be found.


End file.
